Heart of the Cards
by SaL
Summary: It’s got con artists, gambling, revenge, action, and Racetrack! What more can ya ask for in a story?
1. Zipity Do Da

Heart of the Cards 

By SaL

Chapter one: Zipity Do Da 

Disclaimer: Now obviously I don't own Newsies or the song Zipity do da, which I believe, is also a Disney thing so there you have it

A/N:  Ok so this is my new serious chapter story!  And if you haven't guessed already, my new muse is Racetrack! So let's see…. What is it about exactly?  Well… I can't say too much or I'll end up giving it away but I will tell you this:

It's got con artists, gambling, revenge, action, and Racetrack! What more can ya ask for in a story?

~*~

"Zipidy do da…. Zipidy de… my oh my what a wonderful day…" Racetrack Higgins hummed while enjoying the solitude of the washroom.  He had woken up early that morning in high spirits.  He had laid out his best clothes and was, at the moment dancing in a towel while slapping on shaving cream.  Normally he didn't care how he looked or what he wore, besides the grubby orphan boy look attracted more 'lady' customers who often pitied him and they gave him tips.  Today however, was an important day.  Today was the day he would finally achieve his dream.  And to do this he would have to look suave.  

            So Race took the time to rise at 3am to ensure himself the time and space he would need to prepare for such a day.  He gently shaved away the stubble and splashed some cool water on his face.  He proceeded to dry himself off from his shower and change into his newest and finest clothes.  Running a comb through his hair, Race debated whether or not he should use hair grease. Finally deciding that it wouldn't hurt he reached for the jar.  "Plenty of sunshine, headin' my way… Zipidy do da… zipidy de…"

            When Race had finished he walked into the bunkroom and stood before a large mirror to view the 'damage'.  His new black pants were pinstriped in white, a new style.  He wore a white dress shirt under a matching black and white pinstripe vest.  He looked sharp, but something was missing.  Racetrack then ran to his bunk, reaching underneath he pulled out a box holding a pair of black dress shoes he'd spent weeks saving money for.  He pulled them on and grabbed the matching pinstriped jacket and his cap.

            Staring at himself in the mirror Race lit up a cigar and smiled.  It took him at least a year of saving money to afford these clothes.  He was pimpin' it and it felt good.  Now he finally looked the part. All he needed to do was be cunning and charming, which came naturally to him.

            Taking one last drag on the cigar, Racetrack turned away from the mirror to face the bunkroom.  His eyes rested on the small table in the center of the room that held his most prized possession, a deck of cards.  He'd had them since God knows when.  Race had devoted himself to them learning every game he could, rummy, poker, blackjack, hearts, you name it he knew it.  Racetrack walked over to the table and slid the deck into the left inside pocket along with his cigars.  Race surveyed the room one last time before exiting.

~*~

            Anthony Higgins strolled down the streets unnoticed by the early morning business goers.  He was out earlier then usual in order to accomplish his dream of becoming a con man.  As Race he had the brains and the street smarts for it.  However he was really in it for two reasons, one to follow in his father's footsteps, and two, revenge.  

            Anthony's fist clamped tightly around a small business card given to him by his father before he had passed on.  It contained only an address and a name, Gino Pasini, the man who was sure to help him.  He remembered the day his parents were murdered his father had intended for him to stay with his business partner Gino.  However, that was before Anthony had come in contact with the newsies and their ways.

            Abruptly Race came to a halt before a worn down brick building.  Closing his eyes, Anthony took a few deep ragged breaths to calm his nerves.  He rapidly knocked on the large red doors then resumed his anxious waiting.  Presently the door opened to reveal a teenage girl.  She was about the same height as Racetrack with medium length brown hair and bright blue eyes.  She wore a midnight blue dress that complemented her olive skin perfectly. 

"Can I help you?" Her melodic voice questioned cutting through Race's dumbstruck state.  Blinking his eyes, he collected himself standing a bit straighter and prouder.  

"Yeah ya sure can. I-I mean yes, yes."

"With…" She searched.

"I…I'm looking for Gino, Gino Pasini."

"Is he expecting you?"  She drilled crossing her arms while leaning into the doorframe.  Anthony became slightly panicked while he wondered if he should have written or phoned the man before just showing up on his doorstep about 5 years too late.  The girl eyed him curiously as he stood there nervously contemplating whether or not he should leave.

"Well come in already it's cold out and you don't want to keep Gino waiting."

            She stepped aside to let him in the building, which to his surprise housed a grand carousel.  The floor was hardwood and carts covered it, selling everything from popcorn to cotton candy.  There was an area for face painting, puppet shows, and palm readings.  In the coroner sat a phonograph.  It appeared to be an indoor carnival for children.

"Gino's in the apartment upstairs."  A smile crept upon her face.  "What? You didn't think he survived on conning alone did you? Even he knows you have to have something to fall back on."  She laughed.  

"Well ya I knew that, but…but…wow."  Giggling the girl led him up the stairs and through the apartment to a small office.  "Gino there's a guy here ta see ya!"   

The ruffling of papers and slamming of drawers could be detected through the thick oak door.  "You can send him in now!"  Came the reply momentarily.

The girl motioned him in before turning to leave.  Seeing his nervous expression she laughed. "Don't worry he won't bite ya.  I've got to go downstairs and open the house now.  Trust me you'll be ok."

Racetrack watched her retreating form with envy wishing it were him.  He decided to treat this meeting as though it were with Spot, confidently and seriously.  This wasn't so hard, all he had to do was go in there say who he was and ask for help, nothin' to it.  He was a newsie God damn it he could handle anything!  They didn't call him Racetrack for nothing!  

            Slowly he turned to face the large oak door once again with his regained confidence.  His hand reached for the knob, he swung the door open and marched in.  The room was a dark shade of green with a skylight as the only source of light.  Slamming the door closed behind him, Race surveyed the area.  There was a fine wooden coat rack in the corner and a large bookcase along the wall.  In the center of the room stood a large ebony desk, a leather chair sat behind it facing the opposite wall, which was adorned a painting of New York City.  Two more leather chairs sat before the desk giving the room a greater office appeal.   

"About time you decided to come in." Snapped a deep voice from behind the first chair.  "Have a seat, make yourself at home.  Now, what can I do you for?"

"My name's Anthony Higgins, Mr. Pasini."  Racetrack started as he settled into one of the chairs.  "My father was Patrick Higgins, your uh partner.  He gave me your card and said to find you if I needed help."

"What kind of help are you looking for?"

"Well as you know my parents were murdered, and well…" He trailed off.

"You want revenge?"

"More or less."

"Well forget it, I don't do murders. I'm a con artist so was your father.  One of the best men I've ever worked with or known and don't you forget that."

"You don't understand Mr. Pasini I don't want to kill these people I just want to take away everything they know.  So I was thinking I'd come to you and learn the trade.  The murders are rich men all's we have to do is con away all their money."

"How could you possibly know who the cooperates are? Not even the police could figure it out?"

"I was there sir, I saw everything."

"Even so… well what kind of experience do you have? What have you been doing all these years?"

"I'm a newsie sir." 

"Hmmm… Say I decide to help you gotta know this, I ain't talkin' chump change here, I'm talkin' the real deal.  Understand boy?  You need three things to make it in this business can you handle it?"

"What do I need then? How can I make it?"

"First ya need money…"

"Ok, I can work on that, what else?"

"Work on? I ain't kiddin' this is the big times kid; there is no working on nothing.  Now do you got the money or not? You think this is a joke?"

"Naw, I'se just tight on money that's all. What else do I need to know?"

"Uh-uh, ya can't get ta second base till ya get ta first.  I'm telling you for the last time Anthony, these are the big times it's no joke.  Now I don't want to see your face again till you have some real dough."

            Race's face fell and his heart seemed to stop, he'd screwed up his chance to get to the top of the game.  He had thought for sure he'd be accepted, but no he was a newsie and _that _wasn't good enough!

"Look Anthony, I like your spirit and I'd like to help you but you have to understand the seriousness of this business.  You're more like your father than you'd think and I promised him I'd do anything to help you."

"Yeah right."  Race muttered as he stood and ran from the room.  The girl was busy selling tickets at the large red doors.  As he rapidly approached her she smiled warmly.  

"How'd it go?" She began before he brushed past her fury and betrayal etched into his features.  

"Hey!  Wait! You dropped this!"  She called after his withdrawing figure.  Glancing down at the object in her hand she saw an old family photo slightly yellowed at the corners.  There were six children surrounding the parents, four boys and two girls.  The backside read Patrick and Lucia Higgins and family.  Gasping the girl pocketed the photo resuming her sales.   

~*~

A/N:  Wow am I getting longer with these chapters or what!  I was gonna make this one longer too but I figure I'll just make that part of the second chapter, so I hope you liked it and please review!  Even if you absolutely hate it I wanna know so I can make it better.  Alright well I'm kinda tired and stuff so write later!

                                                                                    ~SaL


	2. I'm on Fire

Heart of the Cards 

By SaL

Chapter Two: I'm on Fire 

A/N:  Ok I wrote this chapter when I was in a pissy mood.  Ya know cuz they were showing MD3 on the Disney channel and I was watching it then my dad is all like he's watching something stupid about the Salem Witch Trials.  So I was all like how I was there first and how the movie was almost halfway through and it wasn't fair and he said I don't care and it's a school night. So I screamed and stomped upstairs and then my sister was on the computer so then I had nothing to do but write which is what I did.  Ahem… so here it is, enjoy!  

~*~

Racetrack stormed into the bunkroom against his better judgment.  For upon entering every little sound, person, just everything in general annoyed the hell out of him.  He felt as though he was suffocating and just needed to get away.  

"Hey Race! Where ya been?"  Crutchy greeted.

"Race! Missed ya this mornin'" Swifty called out.

"Ooooo" whistled Mush "nice threads!"

"Must a cost a pretty penny." Blink snickered.

Racetrack only pushed past them gritting his teeth with fists clenched as he struggled to restrain himself.  Race fell back on his bunk and reached for his cigar box, which he found empty.  Fury blazed within his eyes as he pulled Snipeshooter from his bunk and slammed him against the wall. Race snatched the cigar from his and threw it to the floor stomping out the golden embers.  

"Dis is the last straw kid, ya here me?"  He hissed.  "I'm not takin' anymore of dis shit!  Ya wanta cigar, den get your own damn cigar!  Do it again and so help me God I'll mess you up so bad ya won't be able ta walk for a month!"

With that said, Race shoved the boy into the crowd that had been forming behind him.  A path was cleared as Race stomped across the room jumping onto the fire escape.  No one bothered to go after him while he was in one of his moods.  For the most part the kid was an easygoing kinda guy but man did he have a temper!

In good moods, when Race was himself, he'd joke that the temper came from his Irish side.  Racetrack was half Irish, half Italian and one of the few boys in the lodging house who knew anything about his past.  Though he never spoke of his past and surprisingly enough only one person knew, David.  How and why no one could say.

Meanwhile Race was briskly striding down the streets, fists shoved in his pockets, eyes scowling toward the ground.  Suddenly he felt a shove and looked in time to see a girl fall to the ground, as she too wasn't looking where she was gong.  

"Hey! I'm tryin' ta walk here!" He snapped a bit harshly.  She glared at him mumbling an apology, sighing he offered a hand pulling her to her feet.  Just as she was about to leave he stopped her.

"Wait a minuet missy your not going anywhere.  I believe you have something that belongs to me."  Shock flashed through her eyes for an instant before she replaced it with a look of annoyance.  

"Look I don't have anything of yours. I just met you for cryin' out loud!"

"The hands are quicker than the eye."

"Just what are you implying!"  Annoyed, Race reached into her pocket to produce a handkerchief, which held his grandfather's gold pocket watch, given to his father, given to him.  His expression never changed as he brushed past her. "Amateur" he mumbled.  

            '_Who the hell did that girl think she was!  Tryin' ta pull one over on me, ha!  First I have to deal with Gino's crap! Then Snipeshooter, now this!  Damn Gino, that bastard won't take me cuz I ain't got no dough!  Isn't that the whole point of conning?! How the hell am I supposed ta get the kinda dough he's expectin'? Not peddlin' papes that's for sure!  I'll show him! He'll regret the day he underestimated me!'_   Race's mind screamed as he passed the tracks knowing that if he lost he'd try to hurt someone.

            About an hour or so later he found himself level headed , walking through Times Square.  Race went down a few streets past a baseball field and down one last block where his trek came to an end.  Racetrack now found himself before a Victorian house on a middle class street.  The home before him had appeared in his dreams and nightmares for years.  It had been his once, before they came and ruined everything.  

            Anthony shuttered as the memories washed over him the strange man who had been over for dinner, the gun, the blood, and his laughter.  The man who was supposed to have been his father's friend shot him in the back and laughed while he watched him die.  It was a miracle that Tony had gotten out alive the man had assumed him to be dead and left him there lying between his cold dead parents.  

Anthony's first thoughts had been to had been to run to the police but they hadn't believed his story.  So he set off in search of Gino for help with no avail, instead he came across the newsies.  Tony then decided to stay with them and sell papes with the hope of raising the money for a ticket to sail to Italy and join the rest of his family.  

Racetrack stood there and sighed longingly at the house whishing his family had still lived there.  He'd raised the money to return home thousands of times but he could never bring himself to leave.  Race loved the newsies, they were his brothers and he couldn't bear to return home without getting his revenge.  

"Thinking of home, huh?" Came a familiar soft melodic voice, breaking Race from his trance.  Sure enough he turned to see the girl from Gino's place. 

"Uh… yeah somethin' like that." He mumbled.  "You live round here or somethin'?"

"Who me!" She exclaimed good-naturedly.  "No, I live with Gino in the apartment above the Carousel.  He's my dad.  By the way, my name's Gina."

"Anthony" He responded while shaking her hand.  She smiled at him. "I know"

"How? How did you find me?"  Tony asked staring intently at her while she returned her gaze to the house before them. 

"Well I must admit, it wasn't easy.  But you dropped something before you left today and I wanted to return it.  So, I closed a half hour early and went to the newsboys lodging house.  They told me you'd left in a bad mood and asked why I'd come.  So I said that you had dropped a personal item and I whished to return it.  That's when this guy with curly brown hair and blue eyes took me aside and said to try you here.  And that's how I found you. So what are you doing here?"

"This is where I usually come when I'm upset either here or the tracks. So what'd I drop?"

"This picture."  Gina said taking it from her bag and handing it to him.  Sorrow washed over his features as he fingered the old photo held within an old sliver frame.  "I could tell it was special since it was a bit tattered so I put in one of my mother's old frames." She explained.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thanks this means a lot."  Race managed mesmerized by the photo taken just days before his parents had taken him to America.  They had left his brothers and sisters in Italy till they could get settled in and afford to send for them. 

"You miss them a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, I do.  But my brothers and sisters they're still in Italy and I'm gonna go back one day and find them."

"Me too. My mother returned to Italy when my Nona died and she never had the money to come back but she writes as often as she can. Tell ya what, we'll go back together that way between the two of us we'll have enough money and we won't be lonely over the long trip."

Anthony smiled then turned away from the house.  The two began walking back toward Manhattan together in their new friendship.

"I'd like that"

~*~

A/N: well there you go a quickie little chapter.  So this story is based on my all-time fave. movie _The Sting _but _Newsies_ comes in a close second.  So hope ya like and I'll try to up date real soon!  Class rings tomorrow! Oh yeah! Can't wait! *squeals* Ok I'm alright just a little sugar high again!  Alright so please review and write later!

                                                                                                ~SaL


	3. Busted

Heart of the Cards 

By SaL

Chapter Three: Busted 

A/N: Ok, so wow I'm really on a writing streak here!  I guess that's partly cuz there's nothing on TV but war and basketball.  So here we go let's get this chapter started already! 

~*~

            Racetrack and Gina strolled toward Manhattan in comfortable silence.  As they neared the baseball field Race noticed a sign that read:

            Ball Boy Needed!

            Saturday and Sunday 12:00pm-7:00pm

            $3 payment on Sundays

Grinning, he tore the flyer from the fence and ran to the building indicated on the sheet.  As the two entered a man looked up from his desk.  "Can I help you young man?" he inquired.  "I'm your new ball boy" Race stated matter-o-factly.  They stared at him curiously before holding a short interview.  When he left Race was told to report to the field Saturday afternoon, as he was the first boy to respond.

"Why did you just do that?  I thought you were a newsie?"  Gina asked dazed, it had all happened so fast.

"For your information I just solved all my money problems.  I can sell the morning papes on weekends and then go to the ball field to make an extra 3 dollars.  Think about it, if I peddle 100 papes a day that means I make a dollar a day so by Sunday I'll have made 6 dollars add in three more and that's 9.  9 dollars a week!  Can you believe that! And even more when the headline's good.  Now I know that ain't the kind a dough your pop's talking about but I can easily triple even quadruple it at the tracks or in a game of cards!"

Race rambled on excitedly as they neared Manhattan and said their goodbyes. 

~*~

*Two weeks later*

            Over the past couple of weeks the newsies began noticing a great change in Racetrack's routine to which they all attributed to the mood swing and mysterious girl who'd showed up two weeks before.  They'd all question him on it but his answers were always evasive, cleverly skirting the questions and changing the subject.  

            He hadn't told anyone why his mood had changed so abruptly or where he'd been on the weekends when they met at Tibby's.  No one knew how he was getting all his money but they had their suspicions.

"Where could he be! Dis is da third week in a row now!" Mush exclaimed as he entered Tibby's on Saturday afternoon.  

"You got me. I've asked him what he's been up to and all he says 'Say how bout dem Yankees?'"  Specs spieled.  "Since when has he cared bout baseball anyways?"

A murmur of agreement spread through the restaurant before Snipeshooter spoke up.

"And how's he makin' all that money anyhow?  Not at the tracks alone.  Just the other day he gave me my own cigar pack!  A gift he says, for loosing his temper on me."

"Well I don't know what the hell he's be up to but we've gotta do something! This is beginning to get way out of hand!" Specs commented.

"I agree" Jack put in, "He comes in late on weekends and he's been workin' so hard sellin' papes that he barley gets enough sleep."

"What do we do?" asked Mush.

            Just then Hotshot entered the diner taking a seat beside Specs.  He gave he a quick kiss on the cheek wrapping his arms around her as she leaned into him.  "What ya boys up ta?" 

"Nothin' just talkin' bout Race and how strange he's bein'" 

"Oh Race!  I just ran into him he was on his way somewhere and in a hurry too."

"Where was he going?" Snipeshooter asked.

"Oh, I wasn't really payin' attention to that.  So, yeah he's supposed to meet me at the tracks tomorrow there's these new horses from Texas that are racing here but they're only staying for the weekend before they travel to the text city." 

"And he hasn't seen em yet!" Snitch cried out.  "I can't believe it! He's really not acting like himself."

"Don't worry boys whatever's goin' on with our Race I'll get it out of him."

"We've tried that already, he won't say."  Jack said.

"Yeah! What makes you think he'll tell you'se?!"  Skittery retorted eyeing her skeptically.  Hotshot merely smirked, taking a sip of Specs' drink.  "Sometimes all's it need is a woman's touch."  She replied before scarfing down some of Specs' food never giving him a chance.

"So? What makes you think he'll tell you'se?"

"You better watch yourself boy!  You don't want to tango with her, trust me I'm speaking from experience here, she'll kill ya." Spec's warned earning him a dope slap from his feasting girlfriend.  Glaring, he released her and shoved her out of the seat nearly saving the last bits of his meal.  Hotshot only pushed him back stealing the rest of his drink.  

"You sneaky little thief!" cried Specs, "You stole my lunch!"

"So? What are ya gonna do about it?"  Hotshot demanded while sticking her tong out.  "This!"  And before she could react Specs had pinned her to the booth and tickled her senseless.  "Hey!" she laughed, "That's not fair!"

~*~

            On Sunday afternoon Hotshot stood at the entrance  to the racetracks.  She had dressed up a bit for the event in a simple green skirt and blouse.  Race was ten minuets late and Hotshot was starting to loose her temper.  If he didn't show up soon she'd kill him!  She'd wore a skirt and everything!

            Just as those thoughts ran through her mind, she spotted Race running down the street.  "It's about time." She muttered.  But much to her surprise Race ran straight past her.  "Ok-ay" she drawled "Maybe he didn't see me?"  When he didn't stop and join her she knew something was up, Race wasn't the kind to ditch people.  Race continued down to the ball field and his second job with Hotshot close on his trail.  

            When he entered the ballpark, Hotshot stopped dead in her tracks.  'Ok' She thought, 'something is definitely not right here.  Racetrack, at the ballpark over the tracks?  Never thought I'd see the day.'  She walked a little ways off to a deserted section before jumping the fence and running to the field.  Upon entering, she emerged into a mob of people instantly becoming swallowed by the crowd.

            "Damn! I lost Racetrack!"  Hotshot muttered from her position in the bleachers.  Finally after much debating she decided to sit down and watch the game.  She was there, it was free, and she'd yet t find her prey.  Soon she became entranced by the game rooting for the Yankees and screaming her lungs off.  By the bottom of the fourth, the game was tied and the bases were loaded and the Yankees needed one more run to win the game.  Robinson was up, the first pitch was a swing and a miss.  "Come on Robinson! Keep your eyes on the ball!"  Hotshot yelled.  

            Robinson cracked the bat on the next pitch sending it into a high in the sky, over the wall grand slam.  The teams switched up for the last time before the game would be over.  The crowd held their breaths knowing the Yankees would need to strike all of the batters to ensure their win.  A ball boy was sent out onto the field with a new ball, he'd been there all night and Hotshot had thought he seemed familiar but she couldn't get a good look at his face.  As he turned to jog toward the dugout a strong wind blew off his cap revealing his face.  Hotshot gasped then pointed at the boy and burst out laughing ignoring the looks the silent fans were shooting at her.    "Shhhh!" They hissed.  Racetrack had hear the noise and scanned the bleachers for the culprit.  "Awww shit!"  He exclaimed wide eyed as he saw Hotshot doubled over in laughter, he'd been found out.  

            It had been a disappointment when the game came to an end for the other team scored four more runs before it ended.  For two particular the last moments of had been, well nothing short of eventful.  Racetrack slowly signed out receiving his payment dreading facing Hotshot.  He'd hoped she'd left already but sure enough as he exited there she was, waiting for him.  They just stood there staring at each other Race looking guilty and Hotshot with a huge grin plastered upon her face.  She'd broken the silence first with sputters of laughter.  When she'd collected herself she exclaimed, "You!  Ball boy! Oh man this is priceless!"

"What are you doing here!"

"Well incase you forgot you were supposed to meet me at the tracks today and when you finally showed you ran right past me so I did what any sane person would, I followed you."

"Damn! I forgot all about that!"

"I know."

            The two began walking back to Manhattan while Hotshot attempted, unsuccessfully, to control her laughter.  When they had reached the lodging house Racetrack stopped and turned to his friend with a pleading look.

"You won't say anything right?"

"Why not?"

"Just don't ok?"  She nodded and the two entered the building.  However, right when the duo entered the bunkroom Hotshot couldn't hold it in any more.  "Oh my God guys you'll never guess what Race's been up to!"  His eyes grew larger as his cheeks reddened while the entire room turned their attention to the girl.  "What!" they cried anxiously.  "He's" She began, "He's a ball boy!" With that she'd lost control yet again and had to lean against Specs to keep from falling to the floor with laughter.

"You mean like in baseball!"  Mush cried out.  "Racetrack! A ball boy!"  The newsies soon got over their shock initiating roaring laughter throughout the room. 

"Hotshot you promised!" Race whined.

"Hey I never said nothin' sides I it was killin' me inside I just had to let it out.  You should no better than to ask me to keep something as good as that a secret!"

Sighing, the boy plummeted head first onto his bunk not even bothering to defend himself.  He knew he'd never be able to live that one down, all he could do now was close his eyes and hope it'd die down by morning.

~*~

A/N:  Did you really think I'd let the Yankees win? You did? Don't you know I'm like a Boston person?  I mean no offence but really, Yankees suck! (I love Nomar!) Yankees might not have been started then I don't really know for sure but I know they existed in the early 90's.  So Jackie Robinson probably didn't exist either.  But Robinson was a Red Sox first so ha!  You're welcome Yankees! He was traded so the stupid owners could have their club or what ever it was they had.  So anyway back to the story, this chapter was kinda poorly written and I apologize for that, I need a bigger vocabulary and I probably should have gone more in depth but I'm not gonna sorry.  I really don't have the patience for that stuff. Please, please review! You know you wanna!


	4. Vertigo Confessions

Heart of the Cards 

By SaL

Chapter Four: Vertigo Confessions 

A/N: Ok so baseball was invented in the 1840's and I'm not exactly sure about Robinson but hey work with me here.  Also don't worry about Hotshot's character I have permission so don't like accuse me of plagiarizing.  Ok, so here we go! I really have nothing to say about this chapter except enjoy! 

~*~

            Racetrack lay slumbering on his bunk while the bright sun warmed his face.  The still bunkroom had long since emptied and the morning hours were nearing their end.  Boys leisurely filed into the room all a buzz with the gossips and goings on of newsie life.  A moan escaped his lips as he rolled away from the noise, falling from his bed with a thud.   The room erupted with laughter while Race merely curled into a ball wrapping himself comfortably in his blanket.

"I can't believe it!" Jake cried out, "You're still here!" 

"Go away" Race mumbled from beneath his blanket.  It was then that Jack entered with his selling partners, pushing their way through the crowded room towards Racetrack's bunk.  

"Race, man, what are ya doin'?" Jack inquired, concern tinged in his voice.

"What's it look like Cowboy? I'se sleepin'" Came the annoyed reply.

"Well, ya but…"

"But what? Can't a guy get some sleep without all dis interrogatin'?"

"It's not like that Race."

"Den tell me, Cowboy, what's smatter wit sleepin'?"

Jack began to reply when David rested a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"What Jack means is, well geez Race you've been sleepin' all mornin'."

Those words awoke the teen immediately as Race threw the blanket off and shot up.  Instantly he began stumbling backward into the bunk while holding his head.  "Woo," He muttered blinking away his blurry vision and intense dizziness. "A-a-all mornin' All mornin! I've been asleep all mornin'! And no one bothered ta wake me?"

"I told em not ta. You looked like you could use the extra time."

"Thanks Jack!  Now I've lost money, how am I gonna make that up huh? Where am I gonna stay tonight?"

"I didn't think you'd sleep the whole time!  Besides you've got so much money one day doesn't really seem important."

"You're right, you didn't think!  The money I've got is bein' saved!  I had plans today but I got no dough!  Don't you understand Jack, dis could ruin me!"  Race screamed in aggravation with fists thrown in the air.  He squeezed his eyes shut trying desperately to think of a solution.  "Screw thinkin'," He muttered before stumbling down the stairs with his shirt half on.  "What are you doin'?" Jack called after him,  "Race!"

"I've gotta get sellin'!"

"Evenin' papes won't be out for an hour!"

"I don't care! I'll sell anythin'!"

            Sighing Jack slumped onto the bed looking desperately toward his best friend.  "Man, have I screwed this one up good or what."  David offered him a weak smile, not really knowing what to tell him.  He would have done the same thing had he lived in the lodging house but he couldn't bring himself to say it.  

"What do I do Dave? I gotta make things right."   

Suddenly Dave knew exactly what he should do.  It was obvious that something was up with Race besides becoming a ball boy, which had been the subject of many conversations that morning. "Watch Les will ya? I've got an idea. Just leave it to me." With that said David was out the window following Race's figure from the rooftops.  

He knew the direction Race was headed well.  It's one of the places he'd always go when he was upset, the tracks.  He knew the boy was desperate for money but he was curious as to why.  Like Jack had said he'd had enough that one day wouldn't make a difference.  David ran ahead of his friend below and slid down the fire escape in an effort to cut him off.  

Race came running round the corner presently running straight into him.  David took advantage of his friend's confusion to haul him up.  He managed to carry Race up the fire escape despite his protests.  By the time Race began to figure out what was going on he found himself atop a building facing David.

"What are ya doin' Dave?" He exclaimed, "Didn't ya hear me before?  I'se need to get me some money!"  David only stood there, arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow cocked clearly showing his friend he wasn't buying it.  "Tell me Race, why is it so important for you to make money?"  

"I need it to survive, food, clothes, lodgings they aren't free ya know!"

"Don't give me that! Race I know you have enough money stowed away to last you a couple of months. Now tell me why it's important."

"It just is ok! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"No, you don't.  We can just sit here the rest of the day starin' at each other."

"What makes you think I'm stayin' here?"  Race demanded as he marched over to the ladder.  He stood there a bit looking uneasily toward the ground.  "Hehe, this bulding sure is high ain't it?"  David smirked nodding his head while he joined his friend.  He slung his legs over the side and gripped his hands on the sides on the ladder.  Next he squeezed his feet against the outside poles and began to slide down. 

"You comin' Race?" He asked stopping half way down.  

"Uh I think I'm just gonna hand round here for a while." His voice wavered.

"You sure?"

"Uh-hu I just realized that this place has quite a view.  Whew! You really know how to pick em."

"You wouldn't be _afraid_, would you?

"Ha! Me afraid! W-why would you think that?"

"Cuz you won't come down not to mention your gripping the side of the roof so firmly your knuckles are white."

"R-really? I uh- I hadn't noticed."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were afraid of heights."

"Me afraid of heights!"  Race squeaked. "That's stupid!"

"Then come on down from there!"

Race pried his fingers from the side of the bulding to clutch the ladder.  He slowly lifted his right leg and began moving it toward the first rung.  His foot slipped landing on the second rung.  Race's heart leapt and a scream escaped his mouth.  David was there in a second.  "I-I can't do it Dave. I can't"

"It's ok Race just slowly lift your leg back to the roof.  You can do it Race, I'm right here."

"I-I can't"

"Yes you can Race! Nothing's gonna happen, I promise."  David assured him.

When the two were both safe on the roof Race began to hyperventilate.  His eyes were wide, face pale, and breaths short but quick.  Dave approached him placing a hand on each of his friend's shoulders.  "Look at me Race ok. Concentrate, now breath with me. In and out, in and out."  When his breaths returned to normal, Race threw his arms around his friend in a death grip.  

"I-I I thought I was a goner!  I've never been more afraid in my life! When I slipped it was just… I…you probably think I'm a coward now."

"Hey, I don't think you're a coward, ok. Everyone has fears you know. It's alright to be afraid, it's completely natural."

"You're not gonna tell anybody right?"

"Nope"

"Promise? You have ta cuz I didn't make Hotshot promise and she told everyone."

"Alright I promise, I promise."

"Ok"

            The two boys just stood there embracing each other in complete silence.  Soon they became aware of what they were doing and tensed.   The two jumped away from each other avoiding eye contact suddenly finding their surroundings more interesting.

"So" Race broke the silence, "How bout them Yankees?"

"They're better than last year. Think they got a chance at the playoffs?"

"Definitely!  With Jackie Robinson how can they possibly loose?"

As the teens became comfortable again they turned to face each other completely composed wearing looks that said 'this never happened'.  

"So uh Davy, how are we gonna uh, gonna get down?"

David grinned pleased that Race had finally taken the bait.  He had the upper hand and was the only person who could get Racetrack safely from the roof to the ground below. He motioned his companion to sit as he spouted a proposition.  

"Well Race, I can get you down safely but,"

"Should have known there'd be a catch." Race complained.

  "If you wanna get off this roof you have to tell me everything.  Like why you suddenly need lots of money. Or why you became a ball boy."

"It's like I told the guys, I need more money and sellin' papes just wasn't cuttin' it."  Race sighed as he began to go through every detail of the past two weeks.  He told David everything knowing he'd keep it to himself and try to help if he could.  Race recapped his past once more explaining why he wanted revenge.  He'd spoken about Gina and the girl he'd run into.  Before long it was time to sell again and Race had finally finished his story.

"Well dats it Davy-boy an it's da truth, da whole truth." 

"I believe you, now come on lets get going or we'll be late."  And David led him to the center of the roof where a part of the building protruded revealing a door.  Racetrack slapped his palm against his head feeling just stupid for not figuring it out before. As they reached the landing David paused.

"Hey Race, I uh, well to tell you the truth I actually came down here to give you this." He thrust a small pouch into the other's hand. Race examined the pouch to find David's earnings from that morning.  "I-I can't take dis Dave.  It's yours ya earned it."

"And I'm about to get more."

"But…" David just waved his hand in dismissal cutting off his friend.  "But nothing. Look don't worry about me, I've got a home to stay at and a family to take care of me. I'll be fine."  With that he walked leaving a bewildered Racetrack wide-eyed over the act.  Snapping out of his daze the teen pocketed the money and ran to catch up with his friend.  "Thanks, Dave, for everything."

"Anytime" 

The two entered the distribution center instantly becoming drawn into the chaotic mass of newsboys.    

~*~

A/N:  Well there you go it's kinda weird but ya know that happens.  Hope you're enjoying this story so far! And I really hope you review!  I mean its mind boggling how I've posted 3 chapters and still have one review! So yeah I like writing because I love to tell stories and well just because I love to write but believe it or not reviews help. 

                                                                                                Write Later,

                                                                                                                        SaL


End file.
